


Последний день

by anosmaleh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, obscene language
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25071094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anosmaleh/pseuds/anosmaleh
Summary: — Кас, хватит! Ты должен прекратить оберегать меня! Я лидер, я сражаюсь за тебя, за себя, за всех, а не ты. Ты должен беречь себя! Ты больше не ангел.— Прости, Дин. Да, я больше не ангел.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Кастиэль, ангел Господень. Когда-то так звали этого чудаковатого обкуренного паренька, что отражается сейчас в старом треснутом зеркале. Нет, сейчас просто Кас. Не ангел, да и человеком назвать трудно. Должно быть, только жалкие, не ощущающиеся остатки благодати не дают полностью сойти с ума.

— Кас, Кастиэль…

— Не надо, Дин. Мы уже прошли это. Кастиэль — ангел, а я? — он рассмеялся. — Ну же, Дин, не кисни! Скоро придут девочки, останешься?

— Нет, спасибо, — фыркнул Винчестер, — Мне показалось, что я увидел тень твоих прежних крыльев, я помню их…

— А раньше ты был не против девочек, расслабься, из этой войны нам не выйти живыми. Так давай повеселимся напоследок! — Кас не услышал или сделал вид, что не услышал последнюю фразу Дина.

Бывший ангел стал раскладывать на полу подушки, иногда поглядывая на Дина, вдруг передумает. Но тот лишь грустно улыбнулся и вышел из домика. Кас снова подошёл к зеркалу и снял рубашку. На всю его спину протянулся шрам, там, где когда-то, кажется, очень давно было крыло. Братья незадолго до своего ухода хотели убить Кастиэля ударом в спину, но Дин спас его, толкнув в сторону, ангел отделался рассеченной спиной. Тогда он и потерял половину крыла. А потом пал, снова. Половина оставшихся крыльев обгорела. Когда братья и сестры ушли, жалкие остатки перьев исчезли. Больше нечему откидывать тень. А шрам на спине болит до сих пор.

Нужно достать ещё таблеток и посильнее. И выпросить у Чака простыни. Интересно, где ангелы? А Отец вернулся к ним? Сколько обращенных за этот месяц? В последнее время его мысли скачут, это тяжело, не получается долго думать на одну тему. Интересно, куда делись Небеса и души людей? Или они есть, просто без ангелов? Оставил ли Люцифер хоть парочку демонов или за него сражаются только кроты?

Кас помнит свою последнюю встречу с братьями и сестрами. Они уходили и хотели забрать его, даже Дина следом. Откуда такая милость? Наверное, потому что Дин умирал несколько раз и должен был быть в Раю, остались также привилегии архангельского сосуда. Но, конечно, он отказался. И Кас тоже. Их запугивали: нечисти нет, демонов нет, ангелы уходят, остаются люди наедине с Люцифером, люди, убивающие людей — кроатон. Но они отказались. У Дина была охота на дьявола, месть за брата и за свою загубленную жизнь, а у Каса был Дин, и этого хватало обоим, чтобы остаться. Кастиэль (тогда ещё Кастиэль) чуть не поплатился жизнью. Силы, что хоть как-то сдерживали вирус и дьявола ушли. Кас (уже Кас) пролежал в постели две недели, еле выкарабкался. Тогда он понял — Отец не вернётся.

Все люди инстинктивно собирались в кучи. Незараженные образовывали лагеря и защищались, Дин и другие охотники становились во главах таких сборищ. А зараженные — кроты, нападали на них. Жизнь превратилась в охоту, игру на выживание, так было всегда, скажет кто-то, но не для всех. Теперь для всех. Как жили в лагерях? Выходили на охоту — убивать кротов, а потом шли домой, обдумывать новый план по нападению, и так всё время. Люди становились или как Дин — мстительным убийцей, или как Кас — весёлым наркоманом, или как Чак — чудаковатым, прячущимся ото всех, почти сумасшедшим, или превращались в солдата, беспрекословно подчиняющегося своему лидеру. А дьявол… а что дьявол? Он засел где-то и отдыхает, смотрит, как люди рвут друг друга на куски. Вот их жизнь.

Кас изменился, но он всегда был солдатом и остался им. Как только собирается группа, Кас выходит добровольцем и идёт в самый эпицентр событий. Дин говорит — безрассудство, но ему всё равно. Потому что солдат, а Дин командующий. Дин — вечный лидер. Лидер группы, лагеря и всех охотников. Кас обожает его. Любит властный голос Дина, его уверенность, ум, даже его ненависть он полюбил. Дин его кумир.

***

Охотники из другого лагеря видели Люцифера в четырёх милях от Детройта. Дин ведёт машину, Кас сидит рядом с коробкой таблеток в руке и тихо, спокойным голосом рассказывает ему о смерти Бобби; Дин не видел её, а Кас видел. Это случилось около года назад и в список Дина «отомстить за» попал и Бобби. В этом списке Сэм, Кас, Дин, человечество. И впервые Дин поставил человечество после себя, Кас им гордится, ещё радует, что лидер хочет отомстить и за него, за наркомана-ангела, но ему не нравится, что Дин поставил себя после Каса. Дин должен отомстить сначала за себя, потом за брата, потом уже за кого захочет, так будет справедливее. Когда Кас поделился своими мыслями с Робом, тот ответил: «Мстить всё равно только одному существу — Люциферу, какая разница, за кого сначала, удар будет один. Несколько раз не убьешь, один или нуль.» Касу это не понравилось, если Дин придумал список, значит так правильно, и Дин должен стоять на первом месте.

— Кас! Не дозовешься тебя! Что с Мэди?

— Она заразилась. — Заразилась, значит уже мертва, вот такая жизнь. — Зачем она тебе? — с нотками ревности в голосе спросил Кас.

— Просто я должен знать, что происходит с моими людьми, — и снова молчание, уже привычное для них.

— Давай я поведу.

— Осталась миля, не надо.

— Дин, ты устал, я поведу. — Он просяще посмотрел ему в глаза. Этот приём ангела редко работал, но в этот раз Винчестер и правда сильно устал, потому уступил руль.

Дин заснул, Кас восторженно поглядывал на него, глотая таблетки и думая о туманном прошлом.

Люцифера здесь нет. Зато есть кроты, очень и очень много. Вот он враг, смотрите тебе в лицо, и Кас по-привычке поднимает руку, чтобы убить прикосновением и быстро, пока никто не заметил этого жеста, опускает и хватает оружие.

— Не заразись!

Дин волнуется за него, как мило. Ему без разницы, заразится или нет. Как-то даже сказал: «Если я умру, то только от руки Дина». Заразится — Дин его пристрелит. Касу плевать на себя, но Дин. Он покинул свой дом — Рай. Теперь Дин — его Небеса. Глаза Каса потухли, и теперь он ищет звезды в глазах Дина.

— Смотри не на меня, а на врага! Придурок! — Кас снова засмотрелся на своего лидера, а тому пришлось убивать крота, который чуть не схватил незадачливого бывшего ангела.

— Сучка!

Дин зло сощурился, но потом усмехнулся. С одной стороны, он злился, что Кас своим ответом напомнил ему Сэма, с другой стороны, это показывает, как близки они стали. Пусть лучше напоминает Сэма, чем сидит дома обкуренный, как в первые месяцы кроатона.

— В здании ещё десяток. Кто пойдёт? Два человека. Роб?

— С удовольствием изрешечу пятёрку кротов!

— Я тоже иду.

— Кас, нет.

— Да. — он поднял с земли ещё один нож и пошёл к зданию. — Догоняй, Роб!

— Сукин сын! — Тихо выругался Винчестер, Кас лезет в пекло, снова, а остановить его нельзя, теперь все равны. — Аккуратнее там!

— Вау, пожелание от лидера! Да это почти благословение.

— Заткнись, Крис и работай!

— Есть, командир! — девушка замолчала, видимо сегодня лидер не настроен на шуточки. Война, как и всегда.

С задания вернулся только Роб, один, без Каса. Такое случалось часто. Например, Кас оставался чтобы добить кротов или находил провизию и оружие, или ему становилось скучно и он сидел где-нибудь в углу, отдыхал, или на него нападало беспричинное веселье и начиналась «игра в прятки» — все бегали и искали его, а сам Кас со смехом прятался за зданиями и деревьями. Обычно после этого Дин бросал на падшего злые взгляды и они возвращались в лагерь, но не в этот раз. Роб вернулся и доложил, что Кас прогнал его и накинулся на трёх кротов, неожиданно вылезших из подвала. Прошло полчаса, но Кас не вернулся. Его искали все, а Дин чуть не убил незадачливого напарника, оставившего его друга один на один с врагом. Кас не сидел где-то в здании под кайфом, не набирал в мешок оружия и не прятался за деревьями, чтобы потом выскочить и напугать их всех. Только не в этот раз.

— Эй! Ты слышишь? Выходи уже! Убегаешь? Я найду тебя, сукин сын! — кричал Винчестер куда-то в небо, забыв, что его ангел давно обитает на Земле.

— Сегодня он не прячется. Он не вернётся. — Всё та же Крис лезет к Винчестеру со своим мнением, но он грубо отталкивает ее.

— Заткнись! Я не брошу его. Все в машину, быстро! Я искать Каса.

Дин нашел его в подвале одного из магазинов, валяющегося под ступеньками, Кас был без сознания, с небольшими пулевыми ранениями, видимо отрекашетило, и огромными ножевыми. Рубашка разодрана в клочья, одежда в грязи, а к волосам пристали листья и кровь, впрочем, кровь была везде: на одежде, лице, волосах, оружие, что валялось в метре от падшего и вокруг него, на полу, тоже была кровь. Кровавая река, в которой тонет Кас, застилала разум Дина. Он осел рядом с Касом на пол и долго смотрел на его еле дышащее тело. Из оцепенения Дина вывел появившийся из ниоткуда Чак, и именно он оттащил к машинам и Каса, и ничего не соображающего Дина.

***

— Идиот! Попробуй мне ещё раз вылезти из своего дома!

— И попробую, и не остановишь.

— Идиот! Еле хрипишь, но споришь! На Робе пара царапин, а ты в решето! Как? Как так можно?! Ты же всю свою жизнь был солдатом, как можно быть таким неосторожным в бою? Угробить себя хочешь? Умрёшь — убью!

— Ты хоть сам понял, что сказал, Винчестер? Хотя, что я удивляюсь, это же ваша Винчестерская логика, она всегда с вами, — сильный кашель прервал его речь, — Не волнуйся, я не собираюсь умирать, — откашлившись, «успокоил» он Дина и тихо добавил, — умирать без тебя.

— Кас, хватит! Ты должен прекратить оберегать меня! Я лидер, я сражаюсь за тебя, за себя, за всех, а не ты. Ты должен беречь себя! Ты больше не ангел.

— Прости, Дин. Да, я больше не ангел.

— Кас…

— Не ангел, я помню, а теперь уходи.

Дин вышел, хлопнув дверью. Они оба жалеют о сказанных сейчас словах, хотя бы потому, что Кас после сражения лежит в кровати мешком с костями, не в силах даже пальцем пошевелить, но если они ссорятся, то это надолго. Спустя два часа у Каса получается встать и дойти до зеркала. От резких движений открылась старая рана на боку, он всегда удивлялся, как, получив множество ран, он не заражался, как на него не попадала не капля крови кроатонцев? Не важно, хотя, иногда кажется: мечтает заразиться, чтобы Дин наконец-то пристрелил его и занимался только охотой на дьявола. Кас снова рассматривает шрам на спине, тот, что оставил его брат, заодно срезав ему половину крыла.

_« — Кто ты?_

_— Кастиэль._

_— Это я понял, а по должности кто?_

_— Я ангел Божий. »_

— Дин, я больше не ангел.

— Кас, зачем ты встал? — неожиданно вернулся в дом Винчестер. — Ложись, чёрт, опять открылась? Сколько крови, на тебя бинтов не напасешься.

— Ты пришёл первый.

— Да, оставишь тут тебя такого! — Пожалуй, это была их самая короткая ссора во время кроатона.

**_Это был последний день, когда Кас вспоминал, что когда-то он был ангелом._ **


	2. Chapter 2

Следующая операция по захвату Люцифера также не состоялась. Дин знал, что ничего не получится, вернее чувствовал. Не такой сегодня день, когда убивают дьявола. Обычный охотник нашёл его. Собрались, как на обычную операцию. Кас, как обычно наглотался таблеток и, как обычно полез вместе с Дином в самую кучу. Но в Последний день всё будет по-другому, Дин это точно знает. Потому он и не удивлён, что дьявола в Миннесоте сегодня нет и в помине. Потому сегодня он не будет думать о Люцифере, его больше волнует Кас.  
Его организм не вечен, когда-нибудь наркотики убьют его. Но Кастиэль всё такой же чудак со своими взглядами. И он конечно не верит в это, а верит в абсурдную вещь — его убьёт Дин. Дин, который защищает его, который делает для Каса исключения, всегда. В этой войне все равны. Но для падшего правила иногда почему-то меняются. Дин не ведёт себя безрассудно только потому, что именно он должен убить Люцифера, он и никто другой. Все в этом мире знают, что Дин охотится на дьявола, что у него есть оружие, знания, умения и цель — месть. Поэтому Дин живёт.

— Дин. Почему ты так оберегаешь меня? — Винчестер понимает, что Кас звал его не в первый раз, но порой из раздумий его может вырвать только голос ангела, нежно зовущего: «Дин».

— Хочу чтобы ты мучился со мной, — усмехается он. _«Хочу чтобы ты продолжал жить, когда я умру»_ — слышат оба. — Кто-то должен быть моим вечным и верным подчиненным, — _«Не могу отпустить тебя»_ — снова проносится теплая фраза в голове.

— Ох, Винчестер, пусть я теперь не умею читать мысли, но точно знаю, о чем ты сейчас думаешь. Как же вы люди любите все усложнять. И я не могу отпустить тебя.

— Ты теперь тоже человек, забыл?

— Точно, поэтому мне теперь надо спать, так что хватит громыхать своими ботинками по моей комнате и потуши свет!

— Уже командуешь?

Дин продолжал делать вид, что не слышал признание Каса, потому что ему всегда было так легче, легче спрятать горечь за сарказмом. Кас делал вид, что ничего не произошло, потому что знал привычку Дина и знал, что у того в душе. Может, именно из-за взаимного понимания их пути до сих пор не разошлись.

— Дин, мне страшно.

— Опять? Ты уже не ребёнок!

Касу было плевать на всё страхи и опасности, но один детский страх у него был. Он боялся спать один. Этот страх появился у него после того случая, когда он лежал в горячке несколько недель. Его мучили кошмары, а если рядом были таблетки или девушка, то кошмары отступали, но Кас всё равно просыпался по несколько раз за ночь и бродил по комнате. Единственным средством был Дин. Даже если Винчестер просто сидел на краю кровати, Кас спокойно засыпал, и он не вставал ночью, его не мучили кошмары, страх спать одному полностью отступал только с Дином.

— Дин, пожалуйста.

Винчестер вздыхает. Когда Кас так его просит, он не может отказаться. Падший засыпает сразу, а Дин долго думает о прошлом. Он вспоминает, как Сэм в детстве точно также боялся засыпать один, и он, Дин, как старший брат успокаивал его, гладил по голове, шептал, что все будет хорошо, убаюкивая его. Сэма больше нет, но теперь рядом Кас, с его смешным детским страхом. Дин считает, что это уже не страх, а потребность. Потребность быть рядом с ним с ним. Но возможно, это страх остаться в одиночестве, наедине со своими мыслями.

— Всё хорошо, спи.

Когда Кас засыпает, Дин позволяет себе рассматривать его лицо, запускать руку в его тёмные мягкие волосы, вдыхать его аромат, он все ещё пахнет по особенному — ангелом, а еще немного порохом и травой. В такие ночи суровый лидер нежно обнимает своего ангела.

Дин уснул, а вот Кас проснулся. Он любит притворяться, что спит или просыпаться посреди ночи и слушать размеренное дыхание Дина, рассматривать шрамы на его руках, царапины на лице и подолгу смотреть на нежные губы. Он боится остаться один, поэтому наслаждается каждой секундой рядом с Дином, не курит, когда знает что Дин придёт к нему, или наглатывается кучей таблеток и пьёт, когда Дин уходит на вылазку без него. Чтобы если что-то случится, не понять это до конца, а просто отравиться и уйти за ним. И пусть Дин страшно ругается, когда находит его в таком состоянии, но Касу всё равно. Он боится остаться один.

***

Дин сидит у окна и чистит оружие. Кас, закутавшись в плед смотрит на его работу с кровати. Дин научил его пользоваться оружием и теперь не понимает, почему Кас так восторженно следит за его действиями. А ведь разобрать и почистить ствол теперь может каждый: от старого солдата до девочки-подростка, учиться тяжело и людям, и бывшему ангелу, но жить хочется всем.

— Если тебе так завидно, держи, чисть сам, — Винчестер протягивает Касу пистолет.

— Я просто люблю наблюдать, — отрицательно качая головой, тихо отвечает он. — Всё твои движения отточены, руки быстро и ловко разбирают, чистят, собирают. Ты идеален.

— Прекрати, — Дин ненавидит, когда Кас начинает восхищаться им, — Почисть Тот пистолет.

— Дин…

— Это приказ. — сурово, не дав ему договорить отрезал Винчестер.

Кас смотрит на край стола, что стоит у окна. На нем куча ненужных и нужных вещей: оружие Дина и Каса, пустые баночки от таблеток, салфетки, карандаши и пули. Но один край стола, тот, что ближе к окну и кровати, очищен от всякого мусора, там лежит один пистолет. Хороший, чистый, непоцарапаный, почти как новый, в нем только две пули.

_« — Это наши пули, Кас. Когда всё закончится. Или когда ничего нельзя будет изменить. Это будет Тот день, два выстрела из Этого пистолета. И пусть этот мир идёт к чёрту! После нашей победы или нашего поражения, эти пули будут ждать нас. Или меня._

_— Мы уйдём только вместе, Дин, я не отпущу тебя одного»_

С того дня этот пистолет всегда лежит на столе, его чистят, но никогда не стреляют, не трогают просто так. Кас смотрит на него со страхом, он боится, что погибнет. И тогда Дин может сдаться, уйдёт за ним, или же он — Кас, останется без Дина, и ему придётся уйти. Нет он уйдет с радостью, но он хочет чтобы его кумир жил. А Дин смотрит на пистолет с ожиданием, он ждёт тот день, когда наконец-то выстрелит из него и покончит со всем этим. Дин не знает, что ему ещё делать, после встречи с дьяволом. Если он проиграет, исход ясен. А если дьявол будет побежден? Бог или ангелы вернуться? Кроатон прекратится? Все заживут счастливо? Едва ли. Ангелы не вернуться, да не очень-то они ему и нужны, зараженные никуда не денутся, люди все так же будут играть в эту игру на выживание, только она потеряет смысл.

Кас снова вставил две пули в пистолет и аккуратно положил его на место.

— Я иду на собрание, нужно обсудить, кто идёт за провизией. Удалось отвоевать нетронутый склад.

— Э нет, я останусь здесь.

— Лучше бы ты на такие вылазки ходил. Или они для тебя скучны?

— Зачем мне на них ходить? Тихо, чтобы никто не услышал пробраться на склад и утащить парочку вещей? Неинтересно.

— Кас, ты больной. Тебе бы крови побольше и криков, да? Это не нормально, остановись, ведешь себя, как псих.

— Так и есть! — Кас рассмеялся.

— Чёрт, Кас! Когда ты успел наглотаться этой дряни?! Я же рядом! Из-за пистолета, да? Ну и сидит здесь один! Вернусь, когда отойдешь.

Дин с ненавистью посмотрел на бывшего ангела и хлопнул дверью. Кас продолжал смеяться, а потом достал чудом сохранившуюся бутылку виски и вылил в себя. В этот день он даже не встал с пола, на котором лежал до ухода Дина, единственное, что он делал, так это кидал об стены старые бутылки и банки, что почему-то помогало лучше наркотика. Наутро Дин нашёл его на том же полу, только теперь Кас был усыпан осколками и не только бутылок, зеркало тоже обсыпало его острым стеклянным дождём.

***

Дин в обиде на ангелов. Ладно, они слишком глупы и трусливы чтобы остановить Люцифера и спасти мир от апокалипсиса, а заодно и Сэма, уйти ему самому они предлагали, он отказался - если все здесь, то и Дин должен — это его работа. Но Дин никогда не простит им, что они оставили Каса. Его ангела. Невинного, чистого, родного бросили в самый эпицентр кроатона умирать без сил, без поддержки. Дин не может оберегать его так, как раньше, у него война. И Кас остался один, он умер, когда ангелы бросили его, а Дин вышел на самую большую охоту в своей жизни — охоту на Люцифера. Его ангел остался с ним, но тут, на Земле он мёртв внутри. Если бы ангелы забрали его, Дин знал бы, что Кас в безопасности, не один, всё такой же чистый и наивный и может иногда вспоминает о нем. Но ангелы бросили его. Последний раз он молился Богу в тот день, когда все покидали их. Ангелы ушли, а Кастиэль полумертвый, истекающий кровью лежал в его доме и не мог даже открыть глаза. Тогда Винчестер просил бога исцелить его, забрать его к ангелам или дать самому Дину умереть рядом с Касом. Бог не исполнил ничего.

**  
_Это был последний день, когда Дин молился_ **


	3. Chapter 3

Монстры повсюду. Они медленно окружают, крадутся тихо, бесшумно. Вечно-голодные, вечно-злые ненасытные твари. Они не торопятся, потому что уверены — добыча не уйдёт. Подходят не спеша, чтобы насладиться страхом, беспомощностью жертвы, услышать крик, почувствовать, как отчаяние захватывает её, разносится по венам и убивает.  
Монстры повсюду. Самое страшное, что эти монстры — люди.

***

— Дин Винчестер, ответь мне, истории о твоей вчерашней вылазке — правда?

Дин сидел в своей хижине, перебинтовывая кисть левой руки, когда вошёл Кас. Винчестер хмуро поднял на него глаза и замер на несколько секунд. Падший выглядел решительно, уверенно, грозно и совершенно спокойно, совсем как прежний Кастиэль. Дину хотелось удержать этот образ подольше, поэтому он решил быть жёстче, разозлить Каса, может тогда он не будет таким разбитым.

— Не слушаю, о чём трещат эти бездельники, а вылазка вчера была, да. Но какое тебе дело, что там произошло? — спокойно, будто не замечая злости в голосе Каса, спросил Дин, всё еще бинтуя раненую руку.

— О, Винчестер, ты не знаешь какое мне дело? Ты хочешь, чтобы я объяснил тебе? Чтобы напомнил обо всём, что случилось? Не понимаешь? — Кастиэль подошел к нему и резко поднял за плечо. Дин удивился, откуда у Каса столько силы в руках. Ангел толкнул его к окну. — Смотри, что случилось с этим миром! Не понимаешь? — Он развернул Дина лицом к себе и с силой ударил по лицу. Винчестер попытался высвободиться толкнув Каса ногой в живот, но сегодня у ангела было много силы, поэтому упал сам Дин. — Ты видишь, что случилось с этими людьми! Ты знаешь, что случилось с самим тобой! Ты знаешь, что случилось со всеми твоими друзьями и близкими, со всеми, кого ты любил! Ты видишь, что случилось со мной! — после каждого предложения Кас наносил удары по животу, ногам и лицо, больную руку он не трогал.

— Кастиэль, стой! — Ангел замер, давно не слышал он своего полного имени. — Может, — Дин закашлял, — может ты и прав. — Винчестер наконец-то твёрдо встал на ноги и тут же отбросил Каса к стене. — Но скажи, ты бы поступил по-другому? Подчинился бы Михаилу? Изменил бы эту историю, будь у тебя возможность?! — Дин сорвался, спокойный голос сменился яростным криком, один удар и по лицу Каса течет струйка крови. — Может я и уничтожаю мир, уничтожаю себя, уничтожаю всех близких мне людей, уничтожаю тебя, но я делаю это во благо!

Дин будто не замечал, что продолжает бить Каса. Падший вырывался, бил в ответ, но той ярости уже не было, он ослаб, а Дин продолжал и уже разбил ему всё лицо. Но тут произошло непредвиденное — Кас достал пистолет и направил его на Винчестера. Дин остановился и отступил на шаг, он был в шоке. Иногда они ругались, дрались, но до такого никогда не доходило. Кас никогда не причинял Дину сильной боли и никогда не доставал оружия. Винчестер пригляделся и понял, почему Кас осмелился направить на него ствол. В руках у него был Тот самый пистолет.

— Что, Дин, не ожидал? Ты говорил: так или не как. Вот, пожалуйста, вот он! Давай же! Две пули мне и тебе, умрем как в старых романах от рук друг друга. Хочешь я убью и тебя, и себя? Тогда ты будешь ненавидеть меня, не будешь так мучиться. К чёрту мир, он убивает нас, убивает нас, Дин!

— Кас, нет! Ты безумен, тебе нужно отдохнуть. — Дин понимал, что сейчас главное — успокоить взбешённого друга, а что, как и почему они разберутся позже. — Успокойся, это всё из-за меня, прости, не будь драки…

— Думаешь, я такой идиот, не понимал, куда лезу? — Голос Каса снова стал спокойным. — Я ожидал такого исхода, не зря же взял этот пистолет. Ты же знаешь, как я его ненавижу, — он не выдержал и снова перешёл на крик, — ненавижу! Ведь именно из-за него умрешь ты! Я ненавижу его, потому что он уничтожит то, что я люблю! Но я решился, ничего не изменить, тебе не спасти этот мир, не спасти себя. Может, Бог ушел не зря, а? Может хватит поливать водой засохший цветок, Дин? Если корень прогнил насквозь, цветы не спасти.

— Остановись, Кас. Мы ещё не потеряны. Мир каждый раз прыгает в пропасть, а мы каждый раз вытаскиваем его и ставим на ноги. Мы справимся, как всегда делали. — Кас печально покачал головой, и прислонившись к стене и закрыл лицо руками «Нет», он не хочет больше бороться. — Справимся, ты и я. Но пожалуйста, не уходи, Кас! Я знаю, что ты не хочешь оставаться здесь, но не забирай свою жизнь у меня. — Кас обессилел и опустился на пол, всё ещё пряча глаза полные слёз.

— Тише, тише, всё будет хорошо. — Дин сел на пол рядом с Касом, одной обхватив его голову, а другой аккуратно вытаскивал из цепких пальцев пистолет.

— Ты же знаешь, что хорошо больше не будет… — голос Каса стал тусклый, тихий, безжизненный.

— Нет, будет. Наплевать на судьбу, Бога или кто там у нас остался. Сделаем всё по-своему и будет жить как раньше, даже лучше, без нечисти, без демонов, без ангелов да и людей меньше стало, чем не хорошая жизнь! Только ты больше так не делай, не надо. Ты не хочешь чтобы этот пистолет даже существовал? Дай его мне, — Кас ослабил хватку и пистолет удалось вытащить из его руки, — вот, хорошо. Больше ты его не увидишь, мы справимся, победим и будем жить, будем вместе.

Они выбрались из хижины и ушли за пределы лагеря. Сегодня никто не вспомнил, что там опасно. Удобный холм, с которого можно наблюдать закат, именно там они и присели, Кас навалился на Дина, а тот обнял ангела за талию. Красные лучи заходящего солнца прекрасны. Кас долго думал и осознал, кое-что хорошее Люцифер сделал: природа стала прекраснее. Закаты стали светлее, восходы нежнее, звёзды засветили ярче.

Кастиэль чувствовал себя как дома, как в раю. Прекрасная природа, тишина, понимание, Дин рядом и обнимает его. Казалось, что не было ни войны, ни потерь, ни боли, только это ощущение уюта, багряный закат и тишина. Казалось, что Дин не сломлен, и что Кастиэль — ангел, был и будет, сильный и счастливый. Но только казалось.

— Этот мир… я бы изменил историю. Не сдался бы Михаилу, но не поступил так. Тебе нужно было просить помощи, помириться с Сэмом и перестать всё делать самому. Весь мир не взвалить себе на плече, как ни старайся.

— А я бы не изменил ничего, мы всё сделали правильно. — возразил Дин с непоколебимой уверенностью в глазах. — Я поступил бы точно так же.

— Ты ошибся, Дин

**_Это был последний день, в который Кас видел Тот пистолет._ **


	4. Chapter 4

Винчестер медленно брёл к дому Каса, намереваясь поговорить с ним до общего собрания, обсудить планы. Ещё с утра его разозлили своей беспомощностью подчиненные, поиски Люцифера не продвигаются, даже чёртово пиво закончилось, и навряд ли его достанут в ближайшие дни. Задумавшись, Дин подошел к дому и привычным хозяйским жестом открыл дверь.

— Кас! У нас собрание через полчаса, ты… Кас! Опять? Что я тебе говорил? Чтобы через десять минут ты стоял здесь один по стройке смирно! — такого Дин не ожидал. Это почти предательство, сколько раз Винчестер просил и умолял его забыть свои «развлечения», сколько раз приказывал и кричал, сколько раз Кас обещал, что всё это закончится. И вот снова.

— Ну Дин! — кричит Кас ему вдогонку, порывается встать, но падает.

Винчестер ушёл, хлопнув дверью.

— На сегодня хватит, девочки, я немного занят.

— Может в следующий раз позовем лидера? А то ему обидно, наверное.

— Нет, Кейт, его мы звать не будем, уходите — Кас попытался поставить девушку на ноги и поморщился, она уже ничего не соображала и не могла стоять на ногах.

— Вообще-то Кейт — это я, а она Жен, — подала голос другая обкуренная девушка.

— Да будьте вы все хоть Бенами, но только валите отсюда к чёрту!

Кас не понимал, почему Дин так злится, они же знают, что каждому из них плевать на девушек. К чему эти истерики и ссоры? Лидер самый умный, бесстрашный, дерзкий и психует из-за безобидного развлечения. В глубине души Кас даже радовался бурной реакции Дина, пусть знает как тяжело, когда самый дорогой человек шляется непонятно где непонятно с кем, забив на тебя, пусть знает… Когда Дин снова зашёл в комнату, Кас сталкивал последнюю девушка с порога.

— И долго это будет продолжаться? Мы ведь говорили об этом, прекращай уже!

— Оу, Дин-Дин, ревнуешь? Я же объяснял: мне интересно куда могут зайти эти девушки, если немного напоить их и разжечь в комнате мои «благовония» — Кас рассмеялся.

— Насколько я помню, в последний раз я запретил тебе этим заниматься.

— Чем? Все так безобидно, и я же в это не лезу.

— Безобидно? Трава, оргии, выпивка — все это безобидно?! Я потом не могу с этими девушка на задание выходить, а тебе все по барабану?!

— Дин, мне немного осталось, я хочу отдохнуть, кажется, что после миллиардов лет службы я могу и расслабиться. Я выполняю каждый твой приказ, не задумываясь, а ты не можешь позволить мне маленькую вольность, отдушину? Ты стал жесток, Дин.

— Я жесток? Я оберегаю, охраняю тебя, делаю для тебя всё! А ты… вот этим мне платишь? А на вылазках совсем о себе не думаешь, хочешь умереть? Да?! Хочешь, чтобы я был жестоким? Я буду. Быстро на построение!

Дин буквально вытолкал Каса за дверь, а потом стал наводить порядок в его домике. Выкинул старые простыни, подушки, собрал все наркотики, упаковки от еды и забрал нож, которым Кас уже не раз резал вены, пусть не сильно, но ведь Дин может и не успеть. А ещё он нашёл на складе и поставил большое зеркало, чтобы Кас видел себя все время, Дин знал, что он этого не любит. Только после этого он пришёл на построение. Всех пересчитали, проверили нет ли зараженных и отправили на склад за инструментами. В этот раз Дин отправил и Каса.

***

После того, как Кас вернулся и отчитался перед лидером, он сразу же пошёл домой. Открыв дверь, Кас не поверил в реальность происходящего. Он уже решил что ошибся дверью и хотел уйти. Но, увидев на двери свой номер «18», понял, что находиться у себя. Он протер себе глаза, медленно покрутил головой, стараясь найти хоть один признак своего старого жилища, а потом коротко вскрикнул — дом был идеально чист и аккуратен. Кас прошел в комнату и осел на пол.

— Ди-и-ин, — простонал он и оглянулся в поисках таблеток, их не было, ничего кроме двух пистолетов, патрон и бинтов не было. Кас увидел прямо напротив себя зеркало, подошёл и с силой ударил по нему кулаком. Дин постарался на славу, зеркало оказалось прочным, удар был силен, но по стеклу расползлась лишь одна трещина.

— Ну, как тебе подарок? — Дин стоял в дверном проеме и усмехался, — Я знаю, что ты ненавидишь смотреть на себя, ненавидишь того, кем ты стал. Да, тебе нравится эта человечность, нравится играть в весельчака, но ты был ангелом. Ты всегда будешь ненавидеть _такого_ себя. Я знаю это лучше всех, и я надавлю на самое больное место. Ты и теперь скажешь, что обожаешь меня, а? Скажи мне, что ненавидишь меня! Я ненавижу тебя, Кас! Ответь мне тем же.

— Ты хочешь спасти меня, Дин, поэтому говоришь так. Ты хочешь спасти себя, потому что не можешь видеть меня таким. А ещё мы оба знаем, что ты сорвешься, когда-нибудь это случится, ты забудешь своего ангела. Мы падаем, Дин, всё еще падаем. Вниз, вниз, вниз… Мы думали, что если упадёт один, то другой поднимется. Но разве когда-нибудь было так? Мы летим вниз. Когда-то я падал на землю, но я уже ниже. Когда-то мы летели в ад, но мы уже ниже. Далеко-далеко вниз, туда, где наше проклятие, где наше счастье, туда, где погребены мы настоящие. Мы тянем друг друга всё ниже, но я все равно… Я люблю тебя, Дин.

— Нет! Нет! Я знаю, ты ненавидишь меня. Скажи мне, что ненавидишь. Скажи мне! — Дин прижал Каса к стене заглядывая в глаза, ища в них подтверждение своих слов.

— Я люблю тебя.

— Нет, ты не можешь, не должен! — Дин ударил, его в челюсть, — Ты бесчувственный ангел!

— Когда я впервые увидел тебя, я перестал быть бесчувственным, Дин, и я давно уже не ангел. — Глаза Винчестера разгорелись.

— Заткнись — твердил он и бил каса в живот и по ногам, не трогая лицо.

— Я люблю тебя. — Кас усмехнулся, — а ты нет? Что не бьешь в лицо, жалеешь или любуешься? — он склонил голову набок так по-касовски.

— Мы ненавидим друг друга! — удар, — Я жесток, — удар в лицо, — Мы не можем любить, это иллюзия, мы ненавидим, слышишь! Мы должны ненавидеть. — Дин остановился, снова заглядывая в лицо Касу.

— Но Дин мы ведь всё равно… — он остановился и тоже посмотрел ему в глаза

— Но мы все равно любим, чёрт возьми! — Винчестер схватился за волосы и отскочил от Каса, самые темные мысли и воспоминания кружились в голове, не давая покоя. — Нет, я не должен! Скажи что ненавидишь.

— Помнишь, когда я сказал тебе всё? Четыре года назад. Ты был нежен и мил, и силён. А сейчас? Ты жестокий и слабый, Дин, три года. Ты не целовал меня три года. Почему? Все что угодно, только не поцелуй, только не нежность. Ты боишься признаться себе, что потерял душу в этой войне, и одновременно стал слабым.

— Заткнись! — Дин не выдержал и поцеловал его. Как давно он не касался этих чуть суховатых, но таких манящих губ, он скучал по ним. Нет, он скучает по Кастиэлю, по его ангелу. Больше, жаднее, забрать всего его, не отпускать никогда, не отрывать своих губ, остаться так навеки, навеки с ним. Но наверное ему не суждено быть счастливым, он портит все, к чему прикасается.

— Ты хорошо целуешься, Дин. — Как он любил слышать в каждой фразе Каса свое имя, знать, что он произносит эти слова только для него. Они стоят уже несколько минут и просто смотрят друг другу в глаза, Дин всё ещё видит звезды в потухших глазах Каса, он помнит все моменты, бесчисленное множество раз, когда они вот так вот просто замирали, тонули, забывали, что есть на свете что-то ещё, кроме них. Они вспоминают всё. Дин вздрагивает и отводит взгляд.

— Прости Кас, у меня война.

**Это был последний день, когда Дин смотрел в глаза Касу.**


	5. Chapter 5

Прошло несколько недель с той роковой ссоры. Дин добился от Каса соблюдения всех правил, но больше не кричал. Когда падший не был на заданиях, единственным его развлечением было смотреть в потолок или прожигать взглядом дырку в стене. Дин иногда заходил и подолгу стоял в дверях, непонятное напряжение в воздухе способствовало обоюдному молчанию. Полторы недели назад Чак принёс амфетамины, Дин сделал вид, что не заметил, как несколько коробочек оказались в домике Каса. Голубые глаза в любом случае застилал туман. Весь отряд был хмур как никогда.

С неба посыпались белые хлопья, Кас равнодушно взглянул в окно, хмыкнул и отвернулся. Удивленные люди выбегали из домов, время было совсем не для снега.

— Это пепел! — крикнул падший.

Люди удивлённо переглянулись, откуда он знает? Но спустя минуту убедились в правоте его слов. Постояв немного, все разбрелись по домам. Им было все равно, откуда столько пепла, если они сгорят сегодня, будет только лучше. Джеймс — молодой блондин с хорошей военной подготовкой и саркастичной улыбкой, решил проведать Каса. Падший сидел на полу и разглядывал свой плащ. Он вытащил его из дальнего угла единственного шкафа. Тонкие бледные пальцы осторожно гладили швы, поправляли воротник, застегивали пуговицы, они нащупали в кармане что-то твёрдое — это оказался амулет Винчестера, пальцы аккуратно прошлись по каждой выемке. Где же он, этот бог?

— Джеймс… пришёл спросить, откуда я узнал про пепел? — Касу не нужно было смотреть на вошедшего, он знал здесь всех и всё, кашель, походку, смех каждого.

— Вроде того. Как догадался?

— Может я под кайфом, но не идиот. Зачем ещё разговаривать с падшим ангелом, кроме как интереса? — парень усмехнулся, но в глазах читалось сочувствие. — Да ладно, забудь. Лидер поджог лес, в котором засели кроатонцы.

— Что? Это бредово и рисковано! — блондин решил было, что Кас действительно перебрал.

— Нет, мальчик, так и есть. Дин спрашивал, сколько времени потребуется, чтобы загорелось мокрое дерево, как распространяется огонь по лесу. Можешь быть уверен, они подожгли лес. Доволен?

— Да. — Джеймс сел на пол рядом с Касом и задумался. — А как ты понял, что это пепел? Ты ожидал этого?

— Нет, я не знал, что на улице такой ветер. Но не забывай, что я был ангелом, я помню как выглядят снеговые облака, и более того, помню пепел, летящий с небес.

Оба снова замолчали, блондин рассматривал плащ, падший бессознательно сжимая ткань смотрел в потолок. Джеймс открыл было рот, но Кас усмехнулся и покачал головой.

— Не спрашивай про плащ, не трогай небеса, их нет.

— Куда же они подевались? — Джеймсу было интересно мышление Каса, его философские ответы и этот пофигизм.

— Они закрыты глубоко в сердце Дина Винчестера. — парень только сейчас понял, что первый раз слышит, как лидера зовут по имени. — А теперь проваливай.

Кас встал и, схватив Джеймса за руку, вытолкнул его за дверь. Он ещё раз расправил плащ, вдохнул его аромат и убрал подальше в шкаф. Этот паренёк напомнил падшему одного его подопечного ангелочка — Натуриэля, жаль, что тот погиб ещё очень давно — даже раньше встречи с Дином. Кас рассмеялся и лег на жёсткую кровать, ожидая Винчестера.

Дин сразу зашёл к ангелу, что не делал давно:

— Я нашёл его.

Эта простая фраза выбила Каса из колеи. Его. Лидер знает, где Люцифер, и собирается убить его. Нехорошее предчувствие появляется в сердце, затуманивает разум. Кас подошёл и костяшками пальцев нежно провёл по скуле Дина. «Прекрати, давай убежим пока не поздно, я хочу быть в безопасности» — шептали его губы. Дин прикрыл глаза, позволяя себе вспомнить все их с Касом отношения, а затем отпрянул и выскочил на улицу.

— Сегодня закончится охота на дьявола! — раздался его громкий голос.

Это была худшая поездка, самая ужасная дорога. Сегодня всё закончится, и Кас это знает. Очень мало шансов, что они останутся живы, очень мало шансов, что Дин захочет жить дальше. Он убьёт Люцифера, он лидер, он лучший, он кумир. В нескольких милях их цель, то, к чему они стремились последние несколько лет. Дин настроен решительно. В его сумке кольт, глаза горят ненавистью, он угрюм и молчалив, хотя это в последнее время не редкость, он готов. В отличие от Каса. Он смеётся, руки дрожат, потухший взгляд, он открывает новую упаковку амфетаминов, он хочет вернуться. И даже не в их «дом», а в далекий 2009. Вернуться и изменить всё. Чтобы Дин жил дальше, жил без желания застрелиться. Но прошлого не вернуть. Кас слышит, как Дин приказывает остановиться. Кас забудет о своих мечтах, о своем горе и страхе за Дина. Он идёт сражаться за своего Лидера. Все вышли из машин и зарядили оружие. Кас готов, он внимательно слушает план Дина. Лидер хочет, чтобы все пошли в здание с главного входа, ни демонов Люцифера, ни кроатонцев — никого нет поблизости. Кас думает, что это похоже на ловушку, но молчит, лидер лучше знает, это не первая его охота. Сам Винчестер зайдёт сбоку, они будут расчищать путь, пока он проберется и осмотрит здание. Сатана должен быть в верхних этажах. Без условного сигнала, который Дин даст после того, как убедится в безопасности, никому нельзя подниматься наверх. Дин ловит взгляд Каса и долго смотрит в его глаза. Падшему чудится, что тот шепчет «прости», он качает головой и вскидывает винтовку. Лидер кивает, все переглядываются и идут в здание.

— Здравствуй, последний день! — кричит Кас и заливисто смеется. Если бы он оглянулся, то увидел бы слёзы в глазах Дина.

Дин не собирается проверять здание, он знает, что Люцифер ждёт его в саду. Но сам сатана не знает, что Дин отправил всех своих людей в логово кроатонцев, чтобы заражённые не помешали поединку. Сатана не знает, что Дин придёт один. Милый тихий сад, красный розовый куст и Люцифер… в теле Сэма Винчестера. Ещё один удар для Дина. Убить собственного брата. Нет, уже не брата, а дьявола, который испортил им жизнь, его нужно просто убить, так же, как когда-то они убили Азазеля, у этой нечести просто эго побольше, а так никакой разницы.

— Так ведь и было предначертано, Дин. Один брат убьёт другого. Ты один? А где же твой падший ангелок? — Люцифер взглянул в глаза Винчестеру. — Какая жалость… ты бросил его одного. В самое пекло. Только чтобы победить меня? Он легкая мишень.

***

Первая комната очищена, потерь нет, все улыбаются. Послышался крик, чем-то схожий со звериным, из дыры в стене выходит новая группа заражённых. Улыбки исчезли, гремят выстрелы, свистят пули, блестят ножи, новые и новые трупы падают, устилая пол. Половина отряда осталась в этой комнате, другие прошли вперед. Кас, несмотря на запрет Дина пробрался к лестнице на второй этаж, путь преградил демон. Кас достал клинок, который так долго прятал ото всех, даже от лидера. Демон был слаб, ангел хотел вернуться, клинок вошёл в живот. «Дина здесь нет» — прошептал демон на прощанье и с ухмылкой рухнул с лестницы. Демоны всегда врут, так? Сигнала всё еще нет, кроатонцев всё больше, несколько людей из отряда погибли. Падший поднимается на второй этаж, оттуда видно сад, в котором должны засесть несколько человек из отряда, на случай провала. Четверка зараженных набросилась на Каса.

***

Три трупа лежат на полу, Кас дерется с четвёртым зараженным. Случайно его взгляд падает в окно. Сад… Дин и Люцифер. Нет, этого не может быть… или может? Значит, ему не почудилось, и там лидер и правда просил прощения и прощался. Дин с самого начала знал, где Люцифер, и сразу пошёл туда. Он отправил их всех на верную смерть. Кас был в таком шоке, что не заметил, как над его головой подняли нож.

— Дин Винчестер предал меня. — Прошептал Кас упал на колени. Раздался выстрел.

— Кастиэль! Ты должен сражаться. Я знаю про Дина. Но он хотел бы видеть тебя живым. — Чак, так вовремя появившийся из неоткуда и убивший кроатонца, снова исчез.

Кас встал, он действительно должен продолжать бороться. Новая группа заражённых. Выстрел, удар, клинок, пока у Каса получается сдерживать их. Но вот кто-то стреляет ему в живот. Кровь. Он падает на пол, ему открывается прекрасный вид на сад. Откуда-то появился демон, он наклонился к Касу и небрежно бросил:

— Я даже не буду добивать тебя. Через несколько минут ты умрешь.

***

— Хочешь убить меня. Не зря же ты принёс кольт. — Дьявол перебирал пальцами лепестки красных роз и говорил спокойным, равнодушным голосом. — Но хочу тебя расстроить. На свете существует пять существ, которых нельзя убить из этой штуки. И так вышло, что я один из них. — Люцифер с улыбкой развел руками.

— Ты лжешь. — Дин поднял кольт и прицелился в сердце сатаны.

— Я никогда не лгу. А теперь мне это в любом случае не нужно. Это правда. И я доказал Отцу все, что хотел. Этот мир прекрасен, и посмотри, он стал лучше без вас. Вы ошибка. Год, два и вы все умрете. А потом Отец вернётся и признает свою неправоту, или я останусь здесь один, может, создам что-то получше вас.

— А я все же попробую тебя убить. — Дин нажал на курок. Дьвола пошатнулся, согнулся… выпрямился и улыбнулся. Дин лишь на секунду удивился, не зря дьявол даже не старался убежать, а потом отбросил кольт.

— Знаешь, что замечательно, Дин? Твой брат Сэм видит тебя и рвется наружу, пытается спасти тебя. Но ты уже мёртв. Давно мёртв. Но если раньше у тебя были надежды на воскрешения и иногда ты оживал, то сегодня ты умер окончательно.

— Потому что ты убьешь меня? Давай, я не боюсь.

— Оу, не из-за этого Дин, дослушай. Есть нечто ещё более замечательно. Кастиэль всё понял, он лежит в том здании у окна, — Люцифер повернулся в сторону Каса и небрежно махнул рукой, — И смотрит на нас, и Кастиэль умирает. Ты умер сегодня, потому что предал своего ангела. Друга, защитника, свою любовь. И ты умрешь, поймав на себе его взгляд, вы умрете вместе. А в этот раз обманут только он. Ты жестокий убийца, ты бездушный, ты мёртв внутри Дин, ты предал Кастиэля. — Дьявол бросает Дина на землю и ломает позвоночник, ударяет ножом в бок. — Ты умрешь через пару минут, от потери крови.

Люцифер исчез. Дин находит глаза Каса. Они снова чисто-голубые. Слезы текут по щекам Дина, от слов дьявола, от осознания того, что он сделал со своей жизнью, от боли, от понимания, что он предал своего ангела, и тот умирает. Дин видит как глаза Кастиэля снова светятся ангельским светом. И он видит в них прощение, Кас прощает его. Дин через силу улыбается ему. Между ними много метров, но будто кто-то стер все расстояние, они отлично видят друг друга. Кас улыбается ему в ответ. Они ожидали этот конец. Все было предрешено.

Дин Винчестер умер.

— Герой мёртв. — сказал Кас.

Кастиэль умер.

— Ангел мёртв. — шепнул дух Дина.

Дин слишком поздно понял, как сильно любит Кастиэля.  
Кас слишком поздно понял, что Дин мёртв.

**_Это был последний день._ **


End file.
